Dib's Secret
by Nightzs
Summary: Dib has been acting very strange since Zim has been popular with the female humans. Zim always wonder why Dibs face is always red. So, he finds out for himself.. ZADR


**Grr! Fuck writers block! I have no CLUE what to write now...Well this sucks. Enjoy this short story for now while I improvise a short series (Idk if its going to be IZ or anime or somethin') maybe about 3 or 4 chapters. Enjoy this piece of shit... .-.**

I was so close; so god damn close of concurring the planet when that Dib-human stopping me once again! I swear, until this day forward, I will be abandoning my mission and began to destroy Dib...

I sat up from the fire blazing amazing heat behind me and and began walking forward towards the green base. Odd as it was (although these inferior huumans can't possibly figure out) with it's green walls and strange purple lights passing through the windows. The gnomes standing in place as I opened the bathroom door; used as a front door instead, I stepped inside and removed my tattered wig to expel my black appendages and removed my lens to expose my ruby orbs.

"Gir! Come to Ziiiiim..." I shouted. There was a faint sound of metal becoming more clearer as a small robot with turquoise eyes appeared. He was holding a little pink pig and snuggling with it; I suppose...

"Master! I made this for you!" Gir smiled and held it in his small metal palm.

"No Gir! There is no time for that now! We need a new plan!" I marched over to my trashcan and proceeded down with my robot until we reached the main floor. _I think it's time to fix this robots brain... _I sat on a chair that floats in the air and clutched Gir on my lap. We glided through the room until we reached to a metal table. I turned Gir off until his eyes were blinked in darkness.

"Goodbye Gir.." I began to take him apart and place him with a new body placement. The body was quite similar to the old body, but the head had a black symbol on the top and the eyes turned red. There were ridges through the middle on the head and it was colored gray. The body had no blue latch but was placed with a plain body of gray. The right arm was similar to Taks SIR unit, as much as I hate to admit it. I carefully placed the new and improved brain in the head of the robot and the placed the seal on the head turned closed. I turned it on and immediately red eyes beamed up and stood up in a military manner and saluted towards me.

"Sir reporting for duty!" My lips curved into a smile and soon became a wild laughter. Soon I stop and began the new addition.

"Sir! Began ready for the attack on the Dib-human!" With that one command, the small robot ran under between my legs and had a hologram of a black dog.

5 years later...

Class was starting up in class as Dib walked in to take his seat. The raven hair on his hair was a big mess as a lighting bolt sculpture was apposed on his hideously large head. Apparently his 'father' made him smart...yeah...I don't know...

The trench coat was shimmering with the rubber glimmering from the sun through the windows; as if the coat was rubbed with wax. The shirt was blue with a circle in the middle that was filled with gray; followed by a sad face on it. The black skinny jeans with way too many pockets were pretty noticeable; considering that NOBODY has that many pockets. Those black combat boots finished the touch with a couple of metal buckles, so the boot wouldn't have an excuse to just supposedly 'fall off'. But what is even more appealing, was his abnormally large glasses on the rim of his nose.

The final bell rang as Dib sat to chortle to himself as the late students rushed into the room. Of course, the final person to enter the room would be, '_**him...' **_That obnoxiousalien with his green skin and his red orbs that makes Dib's mind turn into a haze; as if it was hypnotizing him. The funny part was that he never wears the invader uniform anymore. He wore a plain white button up shirt that had cuffed up leaves at his wrists. The black skinny jeans kept his legs in a 'twig' (An: **cough** Lawl! **Cough**) figure as his black invader shoes with the steel metal on the tip of it finishes it.

Oh but that was not all... His hair was changed also. Let's remember that old style he has. Got it? Good. Now think of a curly swift chunk of hair going in the middle of his forehead. Got it? That's his hair.

His contacts were different; which was surprising. Purple...how strange. Its suppose to be blue, but constantly turns purple. Probably from his ruby orbs hidden behind that mask.

But what is even _weirder _is that the girls in the whole school have a MAJOR crush on this alien jerk. But despite the fact that the students could clearly see he has a slim form (other words he has a six pack) and has quite a lot of muscle; probably from the military back at Irk, he still refuses them, but the notes keep piling in his lockers filled with pink envelopes and bright pink stickers sealing them.

Hell, Dib would die for a girl to like him for once. But they only find him unattractive (An: Unlike I do. Dib is HAWT! :p) and a paranormal freak.

Dib shook his head from the thought and resume from the book he was reading; his eyes opening in amusement. '_Wow I never knew Sherlock could play the violin..' _Yep you guessed it; the paranormal freak it now amused in detective novels and leaving the ghosts and demons behind him.

Zim was sitting on the far side of the room, away from the Dib-human and noticed he was reading some kind of book with a man on the cover. He frowned instantly and knew he wasn't interested in the paranormal as much anymore. He slumped in his chair and made a low fart noise and began playing with a pencil on his upper lip as the teacher started to lecture her daily annoying routine; the same their old boring teachers taught them, of course no one listening.

The air in the room however was quite thick. The staring continued once more as girls stared at the green boy in amusement. Their constant giggles as they cover their mouths to avoid getting caught by the teacher up at the very front.

_'They do this EVERY DAY!' _Zim thought to himself. He kept his on the clock wanting it to tick faster so they day would end quicker. Unfortunately, the teacher catches Zim glancing into the air and slams the ruler on the top of his desk. He flinched and looked up to the angry Ms. Bitters.

"Pay attention, Zim and you might learn something for once!" Once again, there were a slight murmur of giggles in the back and Ms. Bitters raised an eyebrow. "And you girls, quit gazing into this boys appeal and pay attention before your brought to the underground classroom!" Their noises stopped instantly and it was dead quiet.

Zim shuddered at the word 'appeal'. A chill ran up his spin as he sat up more on his chair a brought out a red notebook to take some notes; suggested by the snaky teacher. He cupped his left cheek in his left palm and copied the notes that were written on the white board in his right hand.

So far, his so called leaders never contacted Zim in awhile so he gave up his conquest of Earth a long time ago. But just recently, he realized that they only hoped to bring him into the depths of space, hoping he will die. But the landing on Earth was a mistake and the Tallests just nodded everything at what Zim said. Sooner or later they brought their hate upon him and told Zim that he was forever banished from Irk and must stay on this forsaken planet forever.

Just thinking of this thought made the pencil in his hand snap and the hold attention was brought towards him. He sighed and reached behind him to his backpack to bring a new pencil.

"My apologies.." Zim pointed out and the girls sighed in the cuteness which made the alien shudder.

The class continued with the world history, but there was one thing that caught Zim's attention: The Holocaust (An: I am not picking this because of racism in Jews. Knowing you people your going to start something. I posted this subject on for many reasons. One of them being I am reading the main book of the man that went through 7 concentration camps.).

The thought of all those innocent lives killed single handily by one secretive army known as the Nazi's were attacking their homeland; demolishing over 4 million Jews brings him into complete shock. He thought how successful it was and how he an alien and once an Invader couldn't even taking over this entire planet. He bowed his head and face planted his head upon his desk a few times before the bell rang. He stood up with his backpack's arm strapped around his left arm and walks towards lunch.

Walking to lunch is pretty painful for Zim; besides the fact that girls are all over him. But the boys bulling him over jelly! Zim sat down at an empty table and took out a brown paper bag lunch. Ever since he entered high skool, he decided to eat lunch from home. The alien took out a sandwich which is disguised one of his favorite Irken foods, Dislordge (An: I don't fucking know... -_-). As he took a bite of it, hid table was filled with girls. The ones next to him lean more into him; trying to take in the smell of lavender and roses from them.

_'Why me? The could have any other human male specie in this whole school. But of all people they pick me...an ALIEN!' _Zim thought. He sighed deeply and reached into his bag for a poop soda. For some strange reason however, the girls weren't here anymore. He glanced up to see a tall shadow covering to reveal the Dib-human. Zim sighs and smirks.

"It's just you Dib" Zim stopped calling Dib names considering that they don't fight anymore. Dib walked over the opposite of Zim and sat there glancing down at his own lunch. "You know, I actually owe you one for getting rid of those smelling earth females..." Dib made a small laugh and popped a grape from his own lunch into his mouth.

"Even so, I think you should return to your old self so they could leave you alone." He gestured.

"Nonsense! The 'could' but not a guaranteed. Besides that pathetic excuse for me to turn back; that also means me taking over the world again. Nobody wants that no?" Zim took another bite into his sandwich while Dib stared at him. The way the girls also stared at Zim made Dib completely jeleous also. But not for '_that_' kind of reason.

Zim caught the Dib-human staring and sighed heavily.

"Dib?" There was a slight murmur. "Your face is as red as a tomato." Dib opened his eyes more and his blush expanded more. "What's wrong Dib?" Zim leaned over the table and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Z-Zim?" Dib croaked out. All the blood was rushing into his head causing it to almost explode.

"You don't seem to have a fever..." He removed his hand and observed Dib once more. "How about you come over to my house so I can see what's wrong with you." Zim sat up and gathered his lunch. "I'll be waiting at the usual spot." With that he walked away as sounds of girls gathered around him.

Dib sighed heavily as the blush wore off and sat up from his table. He smiled with a small tint of red.

"Of course I'll come..." he whispered.

. . . . . .

Dib kept clutching his pencil and glancing at the clock every 3 minutes. He looked up to it once more.

'_1:59'_ He growled and the bell finally ranged. All the students in the room ran up to run out of the room and move to their lockers.

Dib stood up and walked to his own and opened it to take out his backpack. Zim followed suit and opened his locker next to him. He brought out red scarf and wrapped it around his frail neck while placing on a red cloak (An: Guys, If you read or watched FMA before, it's Edward Elrics cloak!). He finally placed the hood over his head and walked out through the two doors.

Dib finally zipped up his trench coat with a blue scarf around his neck and ran out to the freezing cold. The snow outside was not touched yet; making it more beautiful as the pale white snow cased a new pair of clean sheets. He catches Zim standing next to the pole and he walks towards him; giving him a small smile.

With that, they both walked towards the aliens home. Dib never went to Zim's house since 5 years ago. He was hoping that the green house was still there and nothing else has changed.

He was wrong.

When the house was in view, it was a light brown chocolate walls and the windows were black. The house was normal and nothing else was the same. Sure it was the same place it was before, but the house was just...normal. They walked along the sidewalk and walked into home to the same old rooms as it was 5 years ago. Dib sighed in relief and threw off his scarf and thrown in on the couch and unzipped his trench coat. Zim followed so by taking off his cloak and scarf. He turned his head towards Dib and asked in a calm tone,

"Come." He walked towards the fridge and opened to show a purple in case with a platform. They both walked in and it descended into the the earth as before. The room was shown as blue liquid surrounded the entire glass cage, making as if your in one of those aquariums where your underwater with the glass surrounding you.

Zim exited as they reached a floor and it was a new room to Dib. The room was dark red and there was a big screen at the far side of the room. Various of file cabinets of work and a few cups of white mugs with the smell of coffee. Zim sat on his floating chair and began to type in some codes in Irken as Dib stood beside him.

'_This must be his office..'_ Dib thought. He glanced his eyes down at the alien to see he still has his disguise on and focusing on big screen. He sighed and moved his head toward Dib, making him blush again.

"Ugh, there you go with your redness. Computer!"

"Whaaaaaaat" The voice sounded annoyed but listened closely.

"Bring the tubes out I've been working on." With a loud sigh a bunch of wires came out from the ceiling and Zim stood up. "Sit on the chair Dib." With a nod, he sat on the floating chair as Zim placed a wire to his head. A slight sting of pain caused a small drop a blood come out. He removed the wire and glanced at the screen to show various percents of data.

Zim opened his eyes wide at words and dropped the wire that was in his hands in the process; causing a loud clank making Dib's face turn to Zim's face. His eyes opened wide to see that a dark blue skin was on his face.

_'Is he, blushing?' _Dib thought. He turned his head to the screen to see it's written in Irken and couldn't possibly read.

"Computer, translate these words to English..." Another sigh came in and the words were shown in English. Dib began to read in the words..

Friendship 26%

Jealousy 34%

Doubt 04%

The list goes on and on until the final one makes Dib go crazy insane..

Lust 36%

Zim was confused by the last word. He sat down on the chair Dib jumped out of in shock and began to type in a Google search (of course in Irken) and typed in lust. As over 25,000,000 searches popped up, he clicked on the Wikipedia one and read the definition.

_**Lust **is an emotional force that is directly associated with the thinking or fantasizing about one's desire, usually in a sexual way. _

Zim paused his reading and sat there in silence. He was just too much in shock to read those last two letters appear. After a long wild of silence, Dib placed an hand on Zim's shoulder and sighed.

"Zim, what did you search?" Zim shook with fear. He stood up as the hand on his shoulder lifted. He turned his body to look at the slightly taller human. "Z-Zim? You okay?"

Zim looked down with the shadows covering his eyes. "I think it would be best for you to leave now..."

Dib took a step back in shock and lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

_What...What the hell? _He took a step closer to the alien and lifted the boys green chin as a faint clear shimmer falls on the metal floor. Zim was crying...

There were two clear streams of salty tears falling down on each side of the boys face. Dib's eyes widened as the contacts melt away to reveal the red orbs hypnotize him for a clear 5 seconds. Dib placed his other hand on the boys wig and threw it off to see two black stalks on the boys head.

"D-Dib...what are you doing?" Dib placed his hand on a thin appendage and began to slowly pet it.

Zim's eyes widened and shoved his head in Dib's chest as his hands grab the back of his shirt and tugged on it. Dib continued to pet it slowly but noticed as the breathing against his chest quickened.

"Zim? Does this hurt?" With a nuzzle of a sign of no, Dib removed his hand and hugged the alien. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you..not anymore.." The clutching on his shirt was slightly torn from the pulling and holding of the blue shirt. Zim was in the atmosphere and was not paying attention. He was in pure bliss; happiness.

Dib lifted Zim's chin once more to see his eyes half opened and was in space; out of this world. He leaned down more and placed his forehead against his.

"Zim? Hello?" He sighed and stared into those eyes. Even though they were half opened, they still looked so beautiful. He smiled at the glimmer of the aliens soft green lips and pressed them onto his pink ones.

Zim was brought out of his dream land and saw that Dib's face was too close to be talking to him. He felt the tinging sensation and his eyes were brought closed soon and kissed Dib back; parting his lips with his long and swift serpent tongue. A low moan was brought and Dib pushed Zim onto the floor and pinned his wrists on the cold metal floor; their lips never parting. They both removed for a gasp of air with a string of saliva attaching them. Five seconds later, they joined back in.

"Dib?" he murmured into the kiss. "I-I'm sorry.."

_I'm sorry for all the things I said about your head and your feelings being crushed by the very soul of my heart..It's because..._

"I love you.."

**Ahh! I guess it's not much as crap as I thought it would be. Enjoy this for now! Weekend is over and I want to see me grades! :D**


End file.
